


10 Songs About Tony

by Red_Tigress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drabbles, Gen, Random Song Challenge, Science Bros, Whump, oh i guess language, random ass battles with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tigress/pseuds/Red_Tigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Song Challenge, drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs About Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Not dead. I’ve just been having a whirlwind summer/beginning of fall. Starting at a new school after coming right off my summer job. So before I continue the stories I left hanging four months ago (sorryyyyyyyyyy) I wanted to get back into the writing habit. So these are all drabbles, from a writing prompt that goes like this:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.  
> I hope you enjoy. More substantial chapters and stories to come from me, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me.  
> Also thanks very much to Cariadne at TBB for the beta.

**Michael Giacchino-“Out For a Run” (Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol Soundtrack)**

“Divert all extra power to thrusters!”

_“Thrusters now operating at 135%.”_

Tony could feel the extra kick through his calf muscles as the suit sped up. He had to make it in time. He wouldn’t let himself fail.

_“15 seconds until detonation.”_

“I know the time!” he snapped.

Sweat poured down his forehead, and his teeth made a grinding noise as he smashed them together. He could see the falling quinjet, and he knew it had his teammates in it. And he knew now he only had ten seconds before that bomb went off. The HUD focused on the abnormal heat signature, and he extended his arms forward.

There was a screech of metal as his back plate scraped against the underside of the quinjet, but he had torn the bomb off, barely slowing down. He blasted forward a few hundred more feet, before he dropped it into the Hudson, and not a moment too soon. He felt himself flying backwards from the force of the explosion, before his flight stabilizers kicked in. The sickening feeling of falling stopped with a sudden lurch.

“Holy shit, man,” he heard Clint’s breathless voice. He looked over to where the archer had managed to glide the vehicle to a rough landing on top of a roof. “We owe you one.”

 

**Pretty Lights- Change is Gonna Come**

Steve squinted as they pulled up to the curb and hundreds of flash bulbs started going off in his face. For his part, Tony seemed to enjoy the attention and hopped out the side of the corvette. Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes as Tony spread his arms wide and then began signing autographs.

Steve got out and tried to smile politely as he was thrown a barrage of questions.

“Is it true the Avengers are living at Stark Tower?”

“Are you going to re-enlist?”

“Are you still working for the government?”

“Are you in a relationship with Tony Stark?”

The last one made him swivel his head around with an alarmed “What?”, but Tony just laughed, grabbed his shirt sleeve, and pulled him into the tower.

“You’ll offend his delicate sensibilities!” he shouted at the reporter, before the doors closed off the extraneous light and sound.

As they waited for the elevator, Steve glanced at Tony. The other man was humming to himself contentedly.  “You go through that every day?”

“Not every day. But it can be entertaining. One time someone asked me if I was having sex with Donald Trump. Can you believe it?”

“Uh…” started Steve, not really sure who Donald Trump was.

They got onto the elevator. “You’ll get used to it, living here.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t-”

“Later I’ll show you where the basement tunnel is that leads to the building across the street and subsequently their parking garage. As long as you’re gonna live here, you’re gonna be comfortable.”

Steve gave him a grateful look, but Tony had already turned away.

 

**Audioslave-Revelations**

It had started out as a party of sorts. Iron Man, being the guest at an outdoor rock concert, strumming a little on the guitar. Clint never had time to go to concerts anymore, so he had accepted Tony’s invitation and dragged Natasha along. They watched from a bit of a distance off, each nursing a beer as the crowd screamed wildly not only at the band, but Tony laughing wildly and rocking out.

Natasha was just about to remark sarcastically that Stark truly was a man of many talents, when gunfire made both her and Clint drop their beers and reach for their own weapons. The wild cheers turned to screams, as people began stampeding towards the exits.

“Shit,” Natasha grumbled, jogging in the direction of the gunfire. Clint kept pace behind her. Clint risked a glance at the stage to try and get Tony’s attention, but he didn’t see Iron Man. Another shot sounded, getting his attention, both agents increased their pace. They dashed around a t-shirt stand, only to see Iron Man with his metal boot on top of an unconscious man, gun crushed next to him, surrounded by local police.

Clint and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief, holstering their weapons before the police noticed. “-DARE you interrupt my solo!” Tony was screaming. Clint sighed as the police moved forward to pick up the man and thank Iron Man, who cast exasperated looks in their directions.

At the time, Clint thought Tony had been truly pissed he had been upstaged.  It was five months later when Clint realized Tony hadn’t attended one concert since then.

 

**Radiohead- Jigsaw Falling Into Place**

Bruce realized belatedly at breakfast that morning he hadn’t seen Tony for about two days. Steve was at the table with him, as was Thor who was chugging coffee faster than Steve could brew it. “Have either of you guys seen Tony?”

“I never see him before noon,” Steve mumbled from behind his paper.

Thor paused for a moment, chewing on a bagel. “I have not seen him in many hours, come to think of it.”

It wasn’t really unusual, but since Pepper was on a business trip, Bruce decided to go check on him himself. He toasted another bagel, put it on a plate with some cream cheese and along with a mug of coffee, and made his way towards Tony’s lab.

He was temporarily distracted when he arrived by the hundreds of holographic equations in the air around him. “Tony?” he called tentatively.

“Oh good, you’re here. I was about to have Jarvis get you, but it seems your timing is good. I need you to double check these. Not that my math is ever wrong, but. You know.”

Bruce spared a glance at Tony then, noting the dark circles under his eyes, the dirty clothes, the disheveled hair. Tony was probably so tired, he wasn’t trusting himself not to make mistakes. Even though Bruce knew Tony rarely made mistakes. Mathematical ones, anyway.

 Bruce gave him a small grin. “Okay, how about you eat this while I check them, it’s going to take me a while.”

Tony silently took the bagel and coffee, while his eyes followed Bruce as he checked the math.

 

**The Seatbelts- The Egg and You (Cowboy Bebop Soundtrack)**

Clint grinned from the vent shaft he was currently hiding in. From this vantage point, he could see Steve clearly at the table, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. Clint waited until Steve shifted in position and his back was to the hallway that led off to the bedrooms.

He silently pulled the grate up and out of the way, before dropping a small, metal ball into Steve’s coffee. The crash and splash startled the super soldier, who only had time to let out a “What-” before there was a hiss and smoke started erupting from the cup. Steve coughed, and Clint grinned, before there was a _pop pop pop!_ Steve let out a small grunt of pain as Tony stood up, paintball gun in hand, from behind the kitchen island, laughing.

“Works great, Tony!” Clint called to him about the smoke device, before the smoke cleared, and there was a very angry Steve Rogers, three red splatters on his chest, _growling_ at Tony.

“Glad I could help!” Tony yelled before running down the hallway, a very angry Captain America in pursuit.

 

**The Lonely Island- Boombox**

“Where the hell is Iron Man?!” Natasha shouted as Thor went crashing through a wall.

“Hang on to your nuts, I’m coming!” Tony’s voice sounded over their comms.

“Stark,” Steve growled from where he was pulling himself painfully out of a pile of rubble. He had been thrown there by a literal giant of a man, who no one could get close to on account of his size. Thor’s lightning only seemed to make him angrier, and Bruce was currently off the grid, helping some poor town in central America. Tony had had to be called in from Malibu. To his credit, he had made it to Giants Stadium pretty quickly.

“Oh, and uh, you guys might want to cover your ears,” he said nonchalantly.  Natasha took the casual tone for the warning it was and slapped her hands over her ears. Distantly she saw Steve do the same.

Every speaker in the stadium went off at once, playing shrill guitar riffs, and the monster fell to his knees, wailing, before a red and gold blur slammed into him. The noise faded, but didn’t turn completely off before she heard, “All right guys, better wail on him now.”

 

**Called Out In the Dark- Snow Patrol**

Steve ran towards the screaming and shouting he heard coming down the street of the small town they had just saved from a mutant monster creature. It had been a hard battle to be sure, but they had been triumphant. At least Steve had thought.

As he rounded the corner, he slowed, not sure what he was seeing. Iron Man stood in the middle of the street, a woman angrily shrieking at him, some stern-looking men behind her, glaring at the billionaire.

“-think you can just come here and wreck our homes, our _lives_ , and we would _thank_ you? How _dare_ you!” She pushed Iron Man roughly, who took a step back as he let himself be pushed. Steve was surprised at the man’s uncharacteristic silence, until he noticed the row of houses behind him, at least three crushed and smashed. Steve vaguely recalled the monster throwing Tony through them.

One of the men hefted a rock, throwing it Iron Man’s head. It bounced off harmlessly, but left a deep gouge in the paint. Tony didn’t seem to notice.

Steve felt anger quickly replacing the confusion inside of him. “That’s _enough!”_ he shouted, closing the distance rapidly. “Ma’am, I’m sorry about your house, but we’ll pay for the repairs. This town would have been destroyed if not for Iron Man today.”

“This town _was_ destroyed,” another man interrupted. “And our lives with it.” The woman broke out into uncontrollable weeping then, falling to the ground at Tony’s feet. Iron Man didn’t move. Steve just stared, utterly at a loss of what to do.

Luckily, they were rescued by the arrival of Clint and Natasha in a quinjet, and Steve pulled a far-too lackluster Tony on board. Iron Man sank onto a bench, and Steve had the realization this was the first time he’d ever seen Tony, while in the suit, _slouch._

“What is-”

“Her kid, Steve.” Tony’s voice, usually full of conviction, was now full of more defeat and guilt than Steve had ever heard. Steve felt his blood run cold. “Her kid was in that house.”

 

**A Perfect Circle-Weak and Powerless**

Thor wasn’t sure what was happening.  He felt like he had been floating in and out of consciousness for days. Nothing was ever in focus long enough to be sure. He himself couldn’t focus through the haze enough to form a coherent thought.

It seemed very sudden, but he knew it probably wasn’t. There were hands on him, pulling him upwards. He reluctantly let himself be pulled to his feet, before he started to sway. He felt himself falling, but landed on something bony before he got too far. He grunted as someone spoke to him, but couldn’t understand.

He was moving now, and soon, blurry shapes and colors began to form into walls. He saw feet underneath him that weren’t his own. He grunted again, shifting violently. The person who must have been carrying him stumbled, and dropped him. Thor hit the ground, rolling over and blinking his eyes to try and see what was happening.

The last thing he had expected to see, Tony Stark’s bruised and bloody face, swam into focus, looking concerned. “Shit, buddy, you gotta get up, okay? Get up.”

Thor tried to speak, but his tongue was like a lead weight in his mouth. He felt himself being pulled up again by the smaller man, and could understand now the other noises he was hearing were grunts of pain. “S…tar…”

“Good,” Tony choked out. “You’re not dead. Keep-”

But he was interrupted by gunfire. Tony yelped and dropped him again, and Thor dimly noticed Stark pulling a weapon from his own clothes to return fire with a steady hand. After that, the gunfire stopped, and Stark took a moment to sag against the wall, breathing heavily.

Thor was struck then, that even though without his armor Stark may not have been the physically strongest out of all of them, he was not weak. He saw Tony’s determination in his eyes, along with a fierce loyalty that belatedly Thor realized was for him.

_You are not weak,_ he wanted to say. _You are not weak._

 

**The Black Keys- Lonely Boy**

Pepper crossed her arms, drumming her fingers of one hand against her upper arm. She was sending a scathing look towards Steve that he thought actually physically pained him.

“Well, uh…” he started.

“Captain Rogers,” she interrupted. “If you don’t tell me where Tony is this instant, I will have you out of this building so fast not even SHIELD could keep track of you. Now. Where. Is. He.”

Steve gulped.

“Pepper!” Steve whipped around to see Tony hobbling down the hall on crutches, cast on his leg, gauze over his left cheek, one eye completely red and bloodshot. “Please don’t threaten the guests. Only I can threaten the guests,” he wheezed.

“Tony!” she shouted. Her tone was both worried and accusing, which made Steve wince. “What the _HELL_ were you doing? You could have died-”

“That happens on almost a daily basis, Pep-”

“-fly into a collapsing forty story building, who _does_ that-”

“-there were children, Pep, for the children-”

“-give me an ulcer-”

Steve cleared his throat, but they both ignored him. They continued moving down the hall, still arguing, but Pepper’s gentle, guiding hand against his back, and Tony’s willingness to lean into her slightly, showed the real tone. Steve smiled, knowing Tony would be well cared for.

 

**Justice- Civilization**

Tony dodged the arrow sent his way, before ducking under a thrown shield. He really hated mind control. So, so much. He fired a thruster, just low enough to knock Steve back, not do any serious damage. He still couldn’t tell where Clint was, the bastard was way too sneaky. Natasha had tried to drive a car into him at some point, but she was currently hanging back while Steve and Thor took pot shots at him. The lightning didn’t do anything, but the hammer was still formidable. He had already took one hit to the back from it, before he figured out what was happening.

Only his external speakers being low saved him. That, and the fact Bruce was currently still on the helicarrier.

“We can send backup if you need-”

“No,” Tony growled, dodging another shield throw before blasting off into the air. “The last thing I need is the Hulk on my ass too.”  A hand wrapped around his ankle, trying to pull him down, and he aimed his thruster into Thor’s face, wincing. “Sorry buddy. I need this.” His HUD focused on the buildings around him, searching the area for not gawkers, but a source of the signal.

There was a small beep, and Jarvis’ voice sounded in his ear. “ _Sir, I’ve found-”_

An arrow lodged itself into his chest plate, and Tony had just enough time to mentally curse Barton before he was blown backwards into a wall.

He fell to the street below him, shakily pulling himself up. There was a roar and suddenly the ground shook as huge, green feet swarmed his vision. “Hulk come anyway,” he growled at Steve and Thor, who were now keeping their distance.

Tony’s HUD bleeped again, locking onto the source of the mind control waves. “Hulk,” he said, shakily pointing to the window. “Smash.”

Hulk grinned and jumped, and Tony let himself pass out, confident his teammates would be safe in another minute or so.

He knew he liked having Hulk around.


End file.
